


Stars Through a Telescope

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Series: Starmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Starmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “You have a terrible personality, you know.”“So mean, Iwa-chan.”Hajime can’t stop himself from laughing a little. The stars in his hand give a happy little pulse. Tooru always did like the sound of Hajime’s laugh.





	Stars Through a Telescope

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164240072807/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "soulmates in a long distance relationship au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Hajime settles down on his bed for the night. He’s leaning up against the wall in his pajamas, his blanket forgotten at the foot of his bed. With his phone in one hand he holds his other hand out in front of him and takes his star out.

His star is really two stars, one a hazy teal color and the other a flashy silver. They follow each other in an eternal spin, leaving streaks of color across Hajime’s vision. He watches as they travel around each other at a steady pace just a few inches off his palm. Tooru isn’t too busy then.

With the hand that isn’t preoccupied holding stars that are just a little warmer than his skin he dials the number he knows by heart.

He knows the exact moment Tooru reads his name on the caller ID because the rate of the stars’ spin picks up.

“Iwa-chan,” Tooru says in greeting, “I was studying.”

“Shouldn’t you be in bed?” Hajime asks.

“I’ll go to bed soon, mom,” Tooru teases.

Hajime snorts, “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

“Yeah, but it’s still fun to say.”

“You have a terrible personality, you know.”

“So mean, Iwa-chan.”

Hajime can’t stop himself from laughing a little. The stars in his hand give a happy little pulse. Tooru always did like the sound of Hajime’s laugh.

“I was just calling before I go to bed,” Hajime admits. “Because I miss you.” The stars in Hajime’s hand do a neat little flip, trading places without ever stopping their spin.

“Iwa-chan, are you going soft on me?”

“In your dreams, trashykawa.”

Tooru laughs and Hajime wonders if Tooru has his star out so he can watch Hajime’s heart react to the sound of his voice or if Hajime is the only one to do that. The idea that Hajime is the only one to take his star out when he’s lonely makes Hajime’s heart sink.

“What’s wrong, Iwa-chan?”

“Nothing,” Hajime lies.

“Don’t lie to me,” Tooru says sharply, “my stars get sad when you do that.”

Hajime smiles into the half-light of his room. “You have your star out right now?”

Tooru scoffs. “Of course I do. I always have it out if I can get away with it.”

Hajime feels relieved but he doesn’t know why. Being so far away from Tooru is hard. They haven’t been this far apart since they were kids. 

“I love you, Tooru.” Hajime says to his empty bedroom.

The stars in Hajime’s hand spin rapidly and do a complex series of flips that Hajime has come to recognize as Tooru being overjoyed. “I love you too, Hajime.”


End file.
